highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Axel Whittaker
An Immortal who learned to use others to further his ends, Axel had a long-standing feud with Duncan MacLeod. Personal History Axel was born in 1567 in Stockholm, Sweden. His most distinct feature was a white streak in his hair. Axel grew up around a lot of women, and eventually became a womanizer himself. In 1601, he made the mistake of seducing a minister's daughter and was shot and killed for it. Axel became Immortal and, later on, met his teacher, Bjorn Gustavson. Axel soon learned to apply his skills at seduction to The Game by using fledgling female Immortals as bait to lure older Immortals and then take their heads. He also had at least one run-in with Duncan MacLeod. In 1876, Axel met newly-born Immortal Sharon Collins in Boston, and took her under his wing, but didn't train her in the art of swordplay. In twenty years together, Sharon helped Axel kill 38 Immortals. In 1896 Boston, he used Sharon to lure Immortal Duncan MacLeod to him. Sharon managed to enter Duncan's room with the intention of distracting him, However, Duncan was quick to block Axel's strike, and the two fought. It ended with Axel falling to his "death" on the stairs below. Not pleased, Axel then took Sharon's head after the latter agreed to leave with the Highlander, who convinced her that Axel was only using her. MacLeod had promised to train her on how to fight and survive. In the following years, Axel found Concetta Fuentes, and used her as he had Sharon. With her help, he beheaded almost 50 Immortals. He finally took her head, as well. Later he worked with Rachel McCelland. Axel wanted to take the head of Vlad Dobrinski, but he didn't fall for the trick, and beheaded Rachel instead. In 1994, Axel met a young female Immortal, Michelle Webster. When he discovered that Michelle was Duncan MacLeod's newest student, Axel saw an opportunity to settle his score with his old adversary. Catering to Michelle's rebellious streak, he convinced her to go with him, and see the world. When Michelle called Duncan from Axel's yacht, Axel offered up his challenge to the Highlander, telling him to meet him at the pier. Duncan arrived on time, and convinced Michelle to listen to him and to abandon Axel. With his primary psychological weapon now neutralized, Axel was forced to fight MacLeod using nothing but his sword skills, which were not on par with his adversary's. In the end, the ladies' man lost his head as an object lesson about the rules of The Game. Personality Alex was a smooth talker, with a keen intelligence and charisma. He enjoyed bantering with his enemies, and easily had an answer for almost every question. Under his quick wit, however, was a deep anger that surged forth whenever he was slighted, or when his plans failed. Axel would often take this anger out on his partners, as he did with Sharon. Fighting Style Axel relied on his charm and wit, seducing fledgling female Immortals and then using them as bait for more seasoned opponents. He was skilled enough, however, to rely on his own weapon. Weapon Whittaker wielded a two-handed sword, a "Garcia de Paredes"-Mandoble. Whittaker Whittaker Whittaker Category:Beheaded by Duncan MacLeod